Behind The Scenes
by Hades'Queen
Summary: Viktor Krum liked Hermione, but despite the fact that he liked her, there was always someone else who interested him, though didn’t think of as much more then just a fascinating creature. But what happens when he runs into her when she’s sixteen? ViktorLu


**Disclaimer: **Characters do not belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling.

**A/N: **This is the first time that I have ever written a story about this pairing. Actually I don't know if anyone has ever written anything on this pairing before, but hey if I'm the first that's cool. So the story takes place in various times from GoF to summer after HBP.

**Summary: **Viktor Krum liked Hermione, but despite the fact that he liked her, there was always someone else who interested him, though didn't think of as much more then just a fascinating creature. But what happens when he runs into her when she's sixteen? Viktor/Luna one-shot.

**Behind The Scenes**

Luna stood staring into the vast Quidditch pitch and stared around. Her father was a very good friend of the owner of the Bulgarian team, which was the reason that they were invited to see the game in the fist place, because Bulgaria finally made it to the Quidditch World Cup all thanks to their new seeker.

They had one of the best seats is the house, much better then the Minister's box. They got to sit with the team members that were not playing in the game, the coach of the Bulgarian team and the owner. Luna looked over at her father who was busy talking with his best friend to notice her. She merely turned away and looked around as the stands filled with thousands of people. She was clothed in black and red clothes to match the Bulgarian teams colors and she had the word Bulgaria written in red across her forehead.

Soon enough the Minister's voice was heard over all the noise, welcoming them all to the Quidditch world cup and soon starting the game. The Irish flew in like a wave of bright green and white colors as a large Leprechaun appeared in the sky, dancing in the sky before showering them with coins. Luna smiled at the spectacle and roared with excitement as the Bulgarians flew in with a trail of Red and Black dust flying behind them. She watched as the one ahead of the team flew at an amazingly fast speed, while performing an amazing trick on his broom. Luna screamed at the top of her lungs.

"He is impressive, or no?" she heard someone with a very heavy accent say. Luna turned with a large smile to see one of the extras of the Bulgarian team standing next to her. He was a Chaser and he was benched, suspended really, that was why he was not playing in the game. He was very tall and broad shouldered. The uniform he wore did nothing to hide his muscles. He dark hair was short and curly; it matched his eyes and the beard on his face. He was perhaps in his early twenties and had a handsome face. Despite the fact that he was an intimidating figure, he had a very good-natured smile.

"I've never seen anyone fly like that!" Luna said as she looked at the man that stood next to her. He laughed as he patted her on the shoulder, perhaps a little too hard. Luna guessed that perhaps he did not know his own strength as she rubbed her shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled as he watched how excited she was.

"My apologies, I sometimes forget my own strength," he said as he stared down at her and looked over as the teams lined up into their position to get ready to play. "That kid vill go a long vay. Only 'is first year and he is already the greatest seeker in the vorld! Ve vill see great things from him!" he said as he turned his full attention to the game as the Quaffle was tossed into the air for either of the team to grab. Luna smiled as she turned her attention to the game.

---------------

It was breakfast time and Viktor walked through the halls of Hogwarts looking for the library, they had only arrived the previous day to Hogwarts. He made his way through the hallway, wondering were he was as he momentarily stopped and looked around. He turned around once more and continued to walk as he bumped into a small girl. He looked down to see a blonde girl as tall as his chest with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing Hogwarts uniform. He guessed by her size that she was thirteen or possibly even fourteen. He stared at her with a furrowed brow for she looked familiar to him, though he figured that if he had seen her somewhere before, he shouldn't have forgotten her. She seemed like such an eccentric girl, too eccentric to be so easily forgotten.

Luna looked over at the Bulgarian seeker Viktor Krum. She had no idea that he still went to school and found it very interesting that he was thinking about entering the Triwizard Tournament. She wondered if perhaps the Goblet of Fire would pick him as the Champion for his school. She stared up at him for a moment, wondering what he was dong walking around in the hallways of Hogwarts.

"I be seeing you somev'ere before. You and your father, your good friends of the owner of my team, or am I mistaken?" he said in his heavy Bulgarian accent as he stared down at the petite girl with a cute little face.

"Yes, I'm Luna Lovegood," she said as she extended her hand for him to shake. He grabbed her hand in his and shook it. Luna pulled her hand away and held it close to her as she looked at him with a furrowed brow. "So I guess not knowing your own strength runs in the Bulgarian team huh?"

"I am sorry. I sometimes forget," he said in his deep voice. Luna stared up at him with a furrowed brow. She guessed that he wasn't all up there in his head if he _forgot_ his own strength. "Can you please tell me how to be getting to the library?"

"I'm going there right now so we can go together," she said as she looked up at him, he smiled down at her and followed. It was then that he noticed that he had been walking in the wrong direction. "So you still go to school? How old are you?"

"I be turning eighteen in February," he said as he stared down at her as they made their way down the hallway. It was then that he noticed that some people were noticing and talking about him behind their hands as he walked. "And you?" he asked as he stared down at her.

"I will be 14 in November, but I'm a third year," she said as she crossed her arms and made her way down the hallway with the big Bulgarian boy walking next to her. "How do you like Hogwarts?"

"It is impressive. I've never before seen a school like dis one, but the moving stairs are a bit confusing," he said as he stared at her. She smiled as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, I got lost loads of times. What's Durmstrang like? My dad went to school there, that's how he met Mr. Denisovich," she said as she looked up at him.

"It is a big school in the north. As big as 'Ogwarts, but it isn't a castle. The hallways are darker and there aren't any girls," he said as he looked around at the people who were now following him. It was a group of girls who all giggled as he looked over his shoulder at them. He turned around once more and noticed that he and Luna were about to walk into the library.

"Well this is the library. It's really nice to talk to you," Luna said as she looked at him with a smile as she turned around and walked away from him, making her way through the library to a very specific isle. Viktor stood there for a moment, somewhat puzzled that she didn't treat him like all the other girls. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

--------------------

"Luna!" Luna turned around slowly to see who had just called her name, usually when people called out her name it was just to pick on her. She sighed a sigh of relief as she stared at the big Bulgarian boy who stood before her. She looked up into Viktor Krum's eyes. It was the first time in a couple of weeks since she'd last seen him and the First Task was only days away. She was very curious to see what it was and to see what was going to happen.

"Yes?" she asked as she looked up into his eyes. She wondered what it was that he wanted and how it was that he'd remembered her name. She turned around momentarily and put back the book that she'd just pulled out of the shelf and turned around to look at him. He pulled her to the end of the isle.

"Can you tell me who she is?" he said motioning over to someone over at the table. Luna turned around to see who he was motioning to and saw that Granger girl. She was sitting at the table with a large book in front of her, but her eyes were glaring at something ahead of her. Luna turned around to see the group of Viktor's fans standing around giggling and talking. Luna could see what she was annoyed about. Luna looked over at Viktor.

"That's Hermione Granger, she's a year ahead of me. I don't really know her," Luna responded as she looked at him with a shrug. She wondered why it was that he wanted to know.

"How do you know her name then?" he asked as he stared down at the small girl.

"She's Harry Potter's best friend, everyone knows her name," Luna said with a shrug as she turned around and continued to look through the bookshelf for a suitable book to read. She smiled to herself as she found what she was looking for and pulled out the book. She turned around and smiled at him. "Good luck with the first task," she said as she patted him on the arm and bounced away.

--------------------

Luna made her way down the hallway. She was very tired and at that moment she ran in to Victor Krum with one of his friends. His friend was tall and slightly thinner then Viktor. He had black, curly hair and his face was covered with a very neat goatee and mustache. He was very cute. "Hello Luna. How are you?" Viktor said as he stared down at her. She looked up at him smiled.

"Fine, thanks," she said as she looked up at him. "I'm guessing that you're heading towards the library?" she asked as she cast a glance at his friend, who was staring at her in the same way most people stare at her when they first see her. She guessed that he'd never seen anyone like her before; then again most people had never seen anyone like her before. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and twirled her hair around it before sticking it in her hair, creating a somewhat sloppy bun.

"Yes I am. Are you thinking about going to the ball?" he asked as he stared down at her. Luna thought about the Yule Ball, which was mere days away.

"No," she replied as she looked down at him. He raised a brow at this. "I'm not allowed to go unless invited by a fourth year or older, 3rd years, 2nd years, and 1st years aren't allowed to attend," she replied as she looked at his face. He nodded in response and turned to look at his friend.

"Vell Alex has no one to go vith, you can go vith 'im," Viktor said as he pointed to his friend standing next to him who looked over at Viktor as if he had just suggested something that was crazy. Luna glanced at him with a raised brow, before looking at Viktor.

"He's too old for me," she said as she looked over at Viktor. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see that the boy had turned to look at her with a look of both audacity and shocks that she was saying no to him. Luna smiled at Viktor. "Have a nice time at the dance."

--------------------

"Stop being stubborn and just say yes. I'm your only ticket to the dance and I know that your curious to see what it's like," Alex said as he stared down at Luna Lovegood as they walked towards the Great Hall. The Yule Ball was a mere 3 days away. Luna stopped and looked up at Alex, who was quite tall.

"Why do you want me to go with you so much? If you haven't noticed I'm three years younger then you are and you can do better," she said as she looked up at him.

"Well the truth is, all the good one's are taken," he said as he stared down at her. "You're the only person that isn't too young for me. I can't take a thirteen year old."

"Go alone," Luna said as she walked away from him. Over the past couple days, ever since Viktor had suggested it, he'd been asking her to go to the ball with him. It wasn't that she didn't like him. He was very charming, but she wasn't interested in going to the Yule Ball. As it was everyone made fun of her, what would they do when they saw her at the Yule Ball?

"Come on Luna, I make you laugh. We'll go strictly as friends," he said as he stared down at her. Luna sighed as she looked up at him; he had a point, he did make her laugh. He had a good sense of humor and he was turning out to be a good friend.

"All right! I'll meet you here the night of the Yule Ball okay," she said as she looked up at him before turning around and walking away.

------------------

Luna looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a long silver dress; it was a very nice and elegant dress that actually made her look normal, which was what she was going for. She didn't want anyone to recognize her. She had even straightened her hair and curled it at its tips, which she had to say made her look pretty. She could pass off as a Beuxbaton girl. The light make up, which made her eyes looked brighter, made her look older. The heels helped too since they boosted her up a full three to four inches. She probably reached up to Alex's chin now.

Luna sighed and turned around. She stealthily made her way through the Ravenclaw common room and headed towards the Great Hall. It was nearly time for the Yule Ball to begin. Luna made her way through the crowd that had gathered in front of the Great Hall, all the while searching for Alex. She soon spotted Viktor and to no surprise Alex was standing next to him, they were both wearing the same thing. She guessed that all the Durmstrang boys were dressed in the same way.

Viktor was the first to spot Luna as she walked over. He stared at her with disbelief in his eyes, he couldn't believe that was the little girl he'd seen earlier that day walk out of the Great Hall at lunch. She actually looked like she was at least sixteen. "Good evening Luna. You look lovely," he said as she walked over and stood before them. Alex turned around and looked at Luna and was taken back by what he saw.

"Good evening," he said as he took her right hand in his and brought it up to his lips as he bowed down a little. He straightened up as the doors of the Great Hall opened and offered her his arm. She merely smiled at him and took his arm. "We'll see you inside Viktor," he said as he looked over at Viktor. Viktor nodded in response as Alex and Luna walked into the Great Hall along with everyone else.

-------------------

"Hello. Where did you disappear to the night of the Yule Ball," Viktor said as he sat down opposite of Luna. Luna looked around and noted that Hermione Granger was not in the library. She turned around to look at Viktor. It had been quite a while since that night. She'd left shortly after a couple of hours of dancing with Alex. Those shoes were simply not dancing shoes. Besides she wasn't very interested in the dance after she'd been there for a little while. But ever since that day Alex seemed to be going everywhere with her. Which wasn't entirely bad due to the fact that he'd kept Malfoy and other Slytherins just like him from picking on her.

"I went to sleep. I was tired," she said as she looked into his eyes.

"I hear you disappeared as soon as Alex kissed you," he said with his Bulgarian accent as he stared down at her. Luna looked over at him with a raised brow. She hadn't actually expected Alex to say anything about that. Especially since he told her the following day that he was going to pretend with her like it never happened. The truth was, he asked her to be his girlfriend a couple of weeks ago, but she told him that they should just take everything slowly.

"That has nothing to do with why I left. Well look at the time, I have to meet Alex in the Great Hall for lunch. Good luck with the third task," Luna said as she got up and walked out of the library.

-----------------

"Luna, promise to write this summer?" Alex said as he walked over to her. She was standing alone by herself, standing by the wall. She was simply standing there, observing everyone say goodbye to their visitors from both Beuxbaton and Durmstrang. She turned her gaze to look up at the tall boy that stood before her, the one that over the past several months was becoming so much more then just a friend. She looked up into his eyes and smiled sadly at him, knowing that he was leaving.

"Only if you promise to write," she said as she looked up into his eyes, He smiled down at her and leaned in to place one last kiss on her lips. It was a small, chaste kiss that was very brief, but it was still sweet. Far sweeter then anything she'd ever felt before. She looked up into his eyes as he pulled away and smiled at him as he turned around and walked away.

"Are you goin' to miss him?" Luna jumped at the sound of the voice and looked over to see Viktor had just popped up beside her. She looked at him and smiled.

"Sure," she said as she looked up into Viktor's eyes.

"You know I always got the feeling that you were trying to not be my friend," he said as he stared down at her. She leaned against the wall and looked down at her feet.

"I don't have any friends. I thought you were playing at something. I mean a world famous seeker wanted to be _my_ friend, Loony Luna Lovegood? I thought you were going to play a cruel joke on me and I just couldn't take it," she said as she looked over at him. "But you're not like the people here."

"And you're not like anyone I have ever met. That is why I wished you to be a friend. Will you write to me, Luna? I don't often come across friends who will treat me like a normal person, and when I get a friend like you, I don't want to loose them," he said as he stared down at her. She smiled as she looked up at him. His English was getting better!

"Of course I'll write," she said as she looked up into his eyes with a friendly smile. Viktor leaned down and hugged her in a bear hug. She smiled as he nearly squeezed the air out of her. Once more he forgot about his strength. He then pulled away, nodded at her and walked away.

----------------

Luna sat by the window in the Hogwarts Express. Her wand was stuck behind her ear and she was looking at an upside Quibbler magazine. She was busy thinking about her summer to pay attention to the magazine. After so many visits from Alex over the summer, she and he finally decided to become a couple. She wondered if her relationship with Alex would be able to stand the trials of long distance.

Over the summer, Viktor visited her once, but he wrote to her almost everyday over the summer. He seemed to have a lot more to say in a note then he had to say in person. It seemed so strange to her that her best friend was Viktor Krum, the world famous Bulgarian seeker.

Luna was so lost in thought about her summer that she didn't notice the door of the compartment open. "Hi, Luna. Is it okay if we take these seats?" someone with a very familiar voice asked. Luna slowly looked up from her magazine to see Ginny Weasley with Harry Potter and some other boy that she did not know, both who were staring at her like there was something wrong with her. She guessed that this year wasn't going to be the year that she could sit alone in silence. She merely hid herself behind her magazine once more.

Luna walked away from Harry and headed down to the Great Hall. She hoped that Harry would be okay. She guessed that it was very hard for him to lose yet another person that he cared about. First he lost his parents and now he lost his godfather. She felt horrible when she lost her mother, but at least she still had her father. She sighed as she thought about her year at Hogwarts.

--------------------

The year had gone by so fast. Much faster then she'd expected it and it was far more exciting then any of her other years at Hogwarts. She wondered why. She guessed it was all due to the fact that she met Harry and his friends on the first day back to Hogwarts. Neither did it help that she and Alex broke up with her causing her to join the DA, which resulted in her being one of the people with Harry at the Ministry of Magic. The year was certainly wild.

Alex didn't break up with her. Not really. What really happened was Viktor paid her a visit at Hogwarts. It was rather unexpected to see Viktor outside on the grounds of Hogwarts and she immediately knew that something had gone horribly wrong. She knew that his unexpected visit had something to do with Alex, for he had not written to her in almost a couple of weeks. She knew that something was wrong, but she felt so helpless that she did not know what it was. Which was why she didn't take it so hard when she found out that Alex had cheated on her. Besides, it helped a lot that Viktor was there.

It was then that she knew that she and Alex were officially over, she'd known it was coming for sometime, but it didn't stop it from hurting. He was her first boyfriend and the only boy who had ever made her feel that way. She wondered how she was supposed to recover from a first experience like that. That was why she joined the DA. To get rid of all the thoughts in her head and to occupy it with something else, she wondered what else she could expect from her life now.

-------------------

Luna walked out of the girls' bathroom, patting Hermione on the back. She felt sorry for the poor girl who was crying her eyes out. "Oh, hello Harry. Did you know one of your eye brows is bright yellow?" she asked as she noted his eyebrow.

"Hi, Luna Hermione, you left your stuff…" Harry stated as he trailed of. He held out Hermione's books to her.

"Oh yes," Hermione said as she took her things. She quickly turned away to hide the fact that she was wiping her eyes on her pencil case. "Thank you, Harry. Well, I'd better get going," she said as she hurried off. Luna looked at Hermione and thought about her relationship with Alex. She found herself thinking about how she felt when she found out about how he cheated on her, but she brushed it off as she thought about her previous summer.

"She's a bit upset. I thought at first it was Moaning Myrtle in there, but it turned out to be Hermione. She said something about that Ron Weasley…" Luna said as she looked over at Harry as she pulled herself out of her thoughts.

"Yes, they've had a row."

"He says very funny things sometimes, doesn't he? But he can be a bit unkind. I noticed that last year," Luna stated as they started to walk down the hall together. She knew that everyone thought that she liked Ron, and maybe she did for sometime in her fourth year, but it had worn off.

"I s'pose. So have you had a good term?" Harry asked.

"Oh it's been all right, a bit lonely without the DA. Ginny's been nice, though. She stopped two boys in our Transfiguration class calling me 'Loony' the other day-"

"How would you like to go to Slughorn's party with me tonight?" Harry suddenly blurted out, completely interrupting Luna. Luna turned to look at him in completely surprised. She wondered where that suddenly came from.

"Slughorn's party? With you?" Luna asked as she tried to get rid of her shock. She wondered why it was that he was asking her, _her_, of all people. She was still rather hurt about what happened to her with Alex and then what happened over the summer didn't help. She was rather lonely, as she had to end her friendship with Viktor over the summer. She wondered if perhaps that was the wrong decision.

"Yeah. We're supposed to bring guests, so I thought you might like… I mean… I mean, just as friends, you know. But if you don't want to…"

"Oh, no, I'd love to go with you just as friends! Nobody's ever asked me to a party before, as a friend! Is that why you dyed your eyebrow, for the party? Should I do mine too?" she said. She was rather surprised that she was so excited about going. Then again it had been quite sometime since she'd gone to a party, and the last party she went to brought back bad memories. Though, she didn't like the fact that he had to make a point of them going as just _friends_. She didn't even like him in that way.

--------------

Luna ran a hand through her hair as she stood staring up into Viktor Krums eyes. She wondered what it was that he was doing there so close to the Burrow. "Viktor, what are you doing here?" she asked as she stared up into his eyes. Her mind flashed back to that night over the summer before her fifth year, the night that he kissed her. That was what ruined their friendship. She simply didn't know how to react to that, expecially not after what happened with Alex.

"I wanted to see you. Your father said I could find you here," he said as he cast a glance at the red head girl that was standing next to Luna. "May I have a moment alone with her please?" he asked as he stared down at Ginny. Ginny cast a glance at Luna before nodding and heading off inside. Luna had told Ginny, and only Ginny, about everything that had ever happened between Viktor, Alex and her. "I have been trying very hard to apologize for what happened, but you won't answer to any of the letters that I have sent you," he said as he stared down at her, His English was much better now, but he still had that sexy accent.

"Yes I know. I'm very sorry about that, I just didn't know how to react. I mean, I thought that you only saw me as a friend. It was just shocking," Luna said as she looked up into his eyes. He hadn't changed at all since the Triwizard Tournament; he was still as handsome as ever.

"Viktor, what are you doing here?" Luna and Viktor both turned around to see Hermione approaching them. There was a large friendly smile on her face as she walked over with both Harry and Ron walking with her. They were both looking at each other with a look of surprise on their faces; thought Ron was turning red with rage. Luna stared as they walked over.

"Hello Hermione. I actually came because I need to talk to Luna," he said as he looked over at Harry and Ron, whom he merely nodded at. He then turned his attention back to Hermione who was staring between Luna and Viktor with a look of puzzlement.

"Why did you come see Luna?" Hermione asked as she looked at him.

"We are old friends, very old friends," Viktor said as he turned his attention back to Luna with his sparkling eyes. Luna stared up at him for a moment before looking away. They could have been more then friends, but she really hadn't been ready for it at the time. Besides, she hadn't really ever thought of Viktor in that way. Mostly because she thought him to be way out of her league and because he was with Hermione, but now that she knew that he saw her as more then a friend, she wasn't sure that she wanted to put up with a famous boyfriend.

"Guys can you excuse us? We're trying to have a private conversation," Luna said in the politest fashion that she could muster as she looked over at them. They stared at her for a moment before nodding and heading inside. She knew that as soon as they got inside they, like Ginny was probably doing at that very moment, would be glued to the window trying to see what they were doing.

"Why is it so shocking to you that I want to be more then just your friend? If you could trust Alex, why won't you trust me? I have been your best friend for years," he said as he stared down at Luna, once everyone had gone inside. Luna looked into his eyes.

"Yes I did trust Alex, but look at what he did to me. Besides Viktor, why ruin a good thing. What if we don't work out, that would ruin our friendship and I don't want to lose you as a friend. I don't have many as it is," Luna said as she looked up into his eyes.

"You wouldn't lose me as a friend. I will still be there for you," he said as he stared at her.

"What about Hermione?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"I can safely say that she was never really interested in me and that I wasn't truly interested in her. She was just simply not like the other girls, just like you are certainly nothing like the other girls," he said as he stared down at her. She looked down at her feet. She thought about everything. She truly did miss him and it wasn't like the way she missed Alex. She couldn't deny that there were times this past year in which she daydreamed about what it would be like to be more then just friends with him, but she wasn't sure that she could handle being hurt. And though she knew that Viktor wouldn't do anything to hurt her on purpose, she knew that if they didn't work out he would do more damage to her then Alex could ever do.

At that moment Luna felt a large and somewhat rough hand touch her face. He gently lifted her face so that she was looking directly into his eyes and he pressed a very chaste kiss on her lips before pulling away and looking down into her eyes. "We would take it very slow Luna, but don't make me walk out of here feeling as alone as I have for nearly a year," he said as he stared down into her blue eyes.

Luna through her arms around him and clung to him tight. "I don't want to be alone anymore either. I have missed you so much," she whispered into his ears. He held her close to him, and despite everything going on in the world, she felt safe.

**The End**

**A/N: **Please Review! I've never written anything on this before and I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review!


End file.
